


Yellow

by Agent_Gingermane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, I guess I'll tag as I go, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Gingermane/pseuds/Agent_Gingermane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where no one can see color until they see their soulmate. Colors come gradually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Hey everybody! This is my first ever post on this or any site. I have read a lot of Sherlolly fanfics. (And I mean a lot.) If this sounds like one of your wonderful works, I apologize.  
> I wrote this piece AGES ago but only recently worked up the courage to post. I was reading a soulmate color fic months ago and the story basically wrote itself.  
> This fic is sad, at least it will be. Maybe eventually I can make it happy though...  
> Anyway, please enjoy! Please leave comments (Nice / constructive only please) or kudos if you feel like it.  
> ~Katie :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

The first color Sherlock Holmes saw was yellow.  
A cheery yellow monstrosity worn by the newest addition to St. Bart's morgue. It was a pity the jumper was worn by one of the living, he thought. He would have rather enjoyed destroying it.

For an experiment, of course.

It drew his eye across the morgue as she walked in. She startled badly when she caught sight of his looming figure at the occupied examination table. He'd not waited for anyone to let him in, instead opted to lift a key card from one of the regular idiots who worked late at night.  
Rob, Ron, Roger... The name didn't matter.  
He heard her gasp when he turned to face her and had to suppress a smirk when she took in his features. He knew the type of reaction he had on most women, and some of the men as well.  
"Blue," she whispered, awed.

He frowned. That simply would not do. He was married to his Work. That left no time for a soulmate. He schooled his features, pretending he didn't see the blinding bright shade before his eyes.  
She licked her lips and tried to engage him again.  
"Your eyes. I can see color!"  
"I wish I could say the same," He lied coolly and watched her deflate a bit. She seemed to remember herself and quickly replaced the sheet respectfully over the body on the slab.  
The doors to the morgue opened, admitting a very annoyed DI.  
"Sherlock, I've been calling for ages! You were supposed to wait for me to accompany you to see the body."  
"It's lucky I didn't Detective Inspector. You've already wasted precious time. I've solved your case. Barely a three. Obvious. Dull. Boring."

He whipped his long black coat around him and quickly (but not so quickly that anyone thought he was running away) quit the morgue. He paused just outside, fastening his dark grey scarf around his throat.  
"Everything alright Molly?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, Greg."  
"He's an arse to everyone, Molly. Don't worry about it."  
"I won't."  
Gavin, Garrett, or Geoff emerged a few moments later, a copy of the autopsy report in hand. Sherlock descended upon it and snatched it from Lestrade's grasp. He pored hungrily over the data. Of course he was right about the answer to the puzzle, but he needed undeniable proof to convince the dullards at the met to catch the correct killer. He was pleased with the depth of Dr Molly Hooper's observations. They still fell short compared to his, but whose intellect didn't? He would have to keep her around.  
Without much effort, he recalled her awed face and smirked as the duo headed towards the lift. He closed the file and tapped the long edge against his palm as they waited for it to arrive.  
'Her admiration should prove useful in the future,' He thought as the doors slid open and they stepped in. 

A yellow flyer taped to the wall caught his attention. He ignored it, just as he planned to ignore his supposed soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's chapter one. I'm not going to lie, this was a one shot that got away from me as I was transposing it here. :/ So updates may take some time. I have exams until the 18th, but my holiday break lasts until the second week of January. I will try for at least one more chapter in that time. Thanks for taking the time to read. :3  
> Please tell me about any spelling/grammar issues!  
> Also, this is NOT brit-picked.


End file.
